Starshot Levelworld!
Welcome to SSLW!!! The reboot. Pretty much now we're going back to the original format. What do I mean? SSLW format. Just a little more RULES. Storyline Essentially, it's Star Day of Cosmon (the new Starli). In Starday, everyone collects the stars that land on Earth and drop it through the Star Holes at the heart of their village. The more stars they get, the more gifts they get, but a little twist is that it's FAMILY time, not go out and get the gifts time. More soon. Rules #Swearing's not allowed. #OP characters are not allowed. #Don't forget this is not in the original format. #I'm the only one who can name the waves and worlds. However, sometimes, you get to name the Super Waves. Or, if I run out of ideas you can name the waves. #People have character usages, y'know. Don't be the Kidsy of SSLW. #*If you don't get what I mean, he pretty much likes using our characters without permission, for example characters going into full on oblivion. #I have school, so please don't rush me. I may get out late on the other hand, so don't expect to see me like in... 5:00 PM something in your timezone. #You don't get to change the colors of elements. Nor do you get to HIGHLIGHT IT. Elements Running out of element names, so some may sound lame or confusing. Or returning. #Balance: The element for NEUTRAL ENEMIES. #Tinder: Fiery characters. #Radiance: Light-related. #Verdure: Related to plants and such. Vegetation. #Gutter: Balls! BOUNCY BALLS! #Saga: Weird naming but related to the medieval times. #Umbra: DARKNESS! This is WIP... don't scream at me or anything. Characters 'TSRITW' 'Bloonbusters' youstilldon'tknowjack.png|'Jack Inthebox', the One You Don't Know 1 {beginning} (???) 'Mr. Yokai' Hexadroid.PNG|'Hexadroid', 6ixbot’s Arch-Nemesis 1 {beginning} (???) 'BattleReviews' 'EDOS (Every-Day Objects Squad)' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery', the EDOS Leader 1 {beginning} (Galvanic) ''World 1: Pasturin'' ''INTRO 1: Pasturin, Stuff. I'mnotdead.png|''I've lived a good long life! I've loved, I've laughed, but what I missed most of all was my sweet little goat. Aww.png|''Jill, oh, bahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Bahhhhhhhh!!!!!'' Hexadroid.PNG|''HELLORX. I AM HEXADROID!'' Jack!.jpg|Isn't it weird that none of us have revealed elements? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|What? No electric type? Then what am I supposed to be? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(gains Galvanic type) Yay! youstilldon'tknowjack.png|Should we start now? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Nope. You're missing your Balance type. 8AD44E60-FCC7-48C0-AFBF-C0FE4F2CD21A.jpeg|''I AM NOT AN ENEMY!!!!!'' 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Anyway, I just wanna say something... CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|MʊUʊSʊTʊAʊNʊGʊS 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|But that doesn't mean you cannot get a Balance type. Jack!.jpg|Come on! It literally says right there: "The element for NEUTRAL ENEMIES." Fwb.png|''YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL.'' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|That's likely a typo. Jack!.jpg|Pretty sure it’s NOT! I’m just waiting for the brainy element! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|How are jack-in-the-boxes related to brains? And don't you "You don't know Jack" me, because there is an ambiguous meaning to that. 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Well, I am intelligent, and... C3BD96DF-E885-4C82-9BFC-478E242687CE.png C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|What? I like that phrase. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|You're not intelligent. 4BD32AF4-A0CB-4E49-A09A-726809356702.jpeg|(overheats Battery and both explode) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(gets revived) You're more of a fire type. I'mnotdead.png|When will MrYokai return? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|So... any subjects we can talk about at this moment? C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Oh yes! Like... math! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|We could talk about Super Mario 64 instead, is that okay? I'mnotdead.png|Let’s just wait until MrYokai comes back. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Could we just talk before we move on to the next wave? It'll probably take hours or even days before he comes back. C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Okay. I’ve got your cousin! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Dude, he isn't even my kind of battery. And why are you being racist towards batteries? C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Objects don’t have races! ...right? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|They do have races, and now you're racist towards yourself too! 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Typical Inanimate Insanity. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Anyway... should we talk about math? CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|Of course! Math is my favorite subject! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Did you know that Pi is the Greek letter for P? 18AA5A8F-3ED2-4F81-9D8B-CE547D4E9085.jpeg|Yes, and I also know that Tau is the Greek T! Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|Also, there’s this Pi vs, Tau debate still happening. C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Did that just predict Pewdie-Pi vs. Tau-Series? Is Five-Minute Euler going to beat them both? Let’s get rid of TheSoulPublishing once and for all! CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|Also, would you like some... AFBED130-07E8-4CB1-84F6-6BAC61CE261A.jpeg|...Supreme Court Children’s Vitamins? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|I prefer Coca-Cola C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Oh, okay then. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|So... what else could we talk about? Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|The rest of the Bloonbusters. They'll arrive some time. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Are there even Bloons in this game? I think not. C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Yeah... we just liked the name. Which Bloonbuster should we talk about first? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|I'm not sure, since I don't know anything about the Bloonbusters. You can say I live under a rock when it comes to the Bloonbusters. C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|Lemme tell you who they are! Lllll.png|'Jack': First, there's Blitzy, the epic hero. He's a great guy. Well, his collar is the source of his power. He got his superpowers after a certain incident. Plitzer.png|'Jack': And here's him celebrating Paddy's Day to show that he's REALLY lucky. Darty_party_2.0.png|'Jack': And then there's Elastimonkey, the slightly tragic hero. INFLATED.png|'Jack': He can inflate himself by pulling the cord. Ded.png|'Jack': But he DOES have a weak spot... Road_killah.png|'Jack': Next on the list is Road Killer, the romantic hero. He's the most human, which makes sense because he's a zombie. Herebedragons.png|'Jack': You'd sometimes see him as Dragon Tamer, though. Holiver.png|'Jack': And this is Holiver, formerly a Don't Hug Me I'm Scared teacher, now he's the deputy manager of Time Inc. Demoliver.png|'Jack': Don't pronounce the silent H in his name, though. You're not gonna like it. Jack!.jpg|All right, who else is there? Chip.png|'Jack': Oh yeah! There's Chip Masterson! Mr._freezy.png|'Jack': Otherwise known as Mr Freezy. OREO.png|'Jack': And his twin sister, Oreo! PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|'Jack': I remembered she went to Dragon School. Chewy.png|'Jack': And there's Chewy... Bluey.png|'Jack': ...Bluey... Louie.png|'Jack': ...and Louie! Xracker_trio.png|'Jack': They're known as the Cracker Trio! C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|And there're also Field Tripper and Outbugger, but TSRITW hasn't drawn them yet. Fwb.png|''YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL. AGAIN.'' CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|Now for some more of my little gifts. How about a... DC097056-C77C-455C-8C1A-C5356488B86A.jpeg|...One-Holed Bowling Ball?? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|How are we supposed to use that? C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|It’s a bowling ball for people who don’t want to stick their fingers through the three holes like a wimp! For this one, you just stick your fist in it and bowl it like normal! 7915F679-D04A-4B58-B1D9-FC843EBD6C89.jpeg 4CBC280B-62C1-4B98-B595-92F1297F92B3.jpeg|(Jack is seen sleeping in a Bouyant Baby Water Crib) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Why are you in that crib? EC90D9D4-E80E-4668-9A8F-B4A3B76E7F13.jpeg|(Jack dreams about destroying all of his enemies with a Doomsday Device) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|I hope that deadly laser won't effect me. Even being out of their radius could be dangerous. I'mnotdead.png|(Jack then wakes up...) 9D568FF8-636B-4CEA-A50F-A7BE5E27327A.jpeg|(...gave Battery a copy of The Internet: The Book...) C1D924A5-743C-4392-812C-9C9B644568FC.jpeg|(...grabbed an Electric Spoon...) CCB2F2BC-DF73-4786-8121-F13D10C721BF.jpeg|(...and ate some Magic Pudding.) CCB2F2BC-DF73-4786-8121-F13D10C721BF.jpeg|'WARNING': Magic Pudding in meant for entertainment purposes only. Magic Pudding does not, in fact, contain any magical properties. Magic Pudding cannot make you fly or read minds. If that Magic Pudding doesn’t even taste very good, consult a doctor before eating Magic Pudding. (and no, it’s not poop) 93415B6C-5884-4926-80D7-73704000EC86.jpeg|(Two days later, Jack couldn’t hold it in anymore...) A87CC436-A52C-4A57-A26C-397FEBDFEC6A.jpeg|(...so he urinated in an Inflatable Toilet...) 935F91E8-51DB-4809-9290-45248801B856.jpeg|(...while still in his Pocket Pool.) Spoon, or Fork.PNG|The heck is this mess? I'm going to remove it and let's just start! I forgot to make the enemy though. ''WAVE 1: ??? 2231A1B2-4BD9-4735-9D05-1337E9DA66E0.jpeg|''IT’S TIME FOR '''WAVE ONE'!'' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|I am here! C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|At least we’re not doing Letters-2-Numbers again, am I right? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|What do you mean? AFBED130-07E8-4CB1-84F6-6BAC61CE261A.jpeg|The enemy here is... Supreme Court Children's Vitamins... for now... cause I haven't sketched the enemy... just a mini-boss... with 100 HP. CA884B5A-2D4A-4EE1-8663-3E72C1657E43.jpeg|I know what to do! (sucks up the SCCV, and now it’s inside him) Spoon, or Fork.PNG|Uhh... 4 damage. C91CBC55-627E-4326-9BC6-349E3C220A33.jpeg|I'm keeping it. 93415B6C-5884-4926-80D7-73704000EC86.jpeg|Zzzzz. 93415B6C-5884-4926-80D7-73704000EC86.jpeg|Wake me up when MrYokai comes back. Category:Starshot Levelworld!